


Don't Go Where I Can't

by Taimae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Last Kiss, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tenderness, Tragic Romance, Tumblr Prompt, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: Fenris and Aerianne Hawke share their last tender moment together.





	Don't Go Where I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 'A Bird & A Lion" universe. I got a lovely little Tumblr prompt for "Last Kiss" between Fenris and Hawke, the most tragic of my DA romances. I wanted them to have one last moment before it all came crashing down. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Aerianne observed the slumbering elf lying beside her. His usually furrowed eyebrows were soft, his chest raised up and down as he took slow, long breaths. She’d never seen Fenris look so peaceful. It suited him.

Everything was finally moving forward. Yet, there was still an odd weight on her chest, as though her heart was heavy. It was hard to explain what she was feeling. Fear? Doubt? Excitement? Desire?

Anticipation?

With everything going on in Kirkwall, Fenris was the one thing that seemed stable in her life right now. A funny turn of events, considering that their relationship was usually anything but. Maybe that’s what made her feel so strange; that this moment between them was only just that; a moment and nothing more.  

“Fenris?”

“Hmm?” the elf slowly cracked opened on of his eyes and looked at her.

She leaned over the elf, and lightly pressed her lips on his, giving him a small peck. He let out a slight scoff at the short kiss, clearly hoping for more. She smiled softly and then rested her head underneath his chin.

“We should probably get up. You’ve got a mission of sorts, don’t you?” He said tiredly, sliding one of his hands into her hair and stroking one of her tawny strands.

“Or we could just stay in bed for the rest of the evening,”

“Well, I do believe that’s a first. I don’t think I’ve ever heard the Champion ever refuse a request. Let alone from a mage,”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be the Champion anymore,” she responded. “Maybe I just want to be Aerianne Hawke,”

Fenris didn’t respond, but instead, kept stroking her hair. Whatever he was thinking, he kept to himself. She then tilted her head up slightly, her violet eyes looking at him curiously.

“Let’s run away together,”

The elf let out a soft chuckle at the sudden statement. “Fine. Where to?”

“Antiva sounds nice. Or Orlais. Maybe not Thedas at all. Somewhere beyond the ocean. Just start something fresh and new.”

“And what shall we do in this new life?”

Aerianne slowly sat up and rested her head on the palm of her hand, thinking. “We could run a bed and breakfast on the outskirts of a town. Open to all. With a lovely little bakery on the side. We’d call it _The Nest and Den_ ,”

“Sounds very quaint,”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

“You’d absolutely hate it,”

“Ah, so you think I enjoy trouble?”

“No. But I think you’re comfortable in it,” he slowly sat up as well, leaning back against the headboard. His tone was very matter-of-fact.

Aerianne scoffed but didn’t object. She knew he was right, as much as she wished he wasn’t. Still, she wished he didn’t ruin the fantasy.

“Would you actually go with me? If I was sincere?”

“Probably. You’ve taken me to much stranger places, Hawke,”

“You must get tired of it,” she was well aware of the all the things she put him through. Although Danarius caused a great deal of pain, the other half of his grief was due to her choices. “I’m sorry. I really hope you know that I-”

She then felt an arm slip behind her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. Fenris was always a man of passion. Whenever he kissed her, it was fiery, almost bruising at times. It was enough to make any man or woman weak at theknees. This time however, it was different. His lips were feathery, dreamy almost, with a lingering touch. Something about the kiss seemed to lift the heaviness in her heart.

“I’ll go as far as I can with you,” he said quietly in her ear. “But I need to know that you’ll turn back when I can’t,”

Aerianne pulled her head back slowly to look back Fenris and into his green eyes. She then nodded slowly.

“I will,”


End file.
